Kat Carnahan
by Pyro-34
Summary: Kathrine Carnahan is the older sister of Evelyn, she journeys to hamunaptra with her siblings, what happens when she meets the handsome  Rick O'Connell?
1. Puzzle box

Disclaimer: I dont own the mummy

Chapter One: Puzzle Box

Cairo, Egypt

" Sacred Stones," A woman's voice rang out threw the library, "Sculpture and Aesthetics, Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two and volume three…"

" You know if you keep talking to you're self people are going to think you're mad." A smooth voice drawled making the other one jump in surprise. She looked over where the voice came from to see her older sister, by a year, standing at the doorway. They looked at lot alike, except for the fact Katherine had black straight hair that went down to her waist and pretty hazel eyes, she was taller than Evie standing at 5'6 and her face structure was sharper, her skin was tanner and she was more curvy than Evie.

" Katharine, what on earth are you doing here? Where's Adonis?" she asked. Adonis was her sister's wolf, which she grew up with and he never left her side. Katharine shrugged.

" I came to see if my favorite sibling would like to join me for lunch." She said casually, " as for Adonis he's out side, Evelyn. I know how much last time the curator got annoyed when he's inside of his precious library." She said sarcastically. That's another thing that's different about the two. Evelyn was sweet and kind, were as Katharine was sarcastic and stubborn. Evelyn likes to read Egyptian history books where Katharine likes to play with her swords and throwing knifes. Katharine also knows as much as Evelyn dose when comes to Egypt. Evelyn smiled down at Katharine.

" I'll be right down." She said adjusting her reading glass. " I only have to put back…" she looked down at the book; her brow wrinkled in confusion. " T-Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? T, T, T, T, T ah T," she grunted and put the rest of the books on the self. Katharine groaned, she knew her little sister inside out and she knew it was going to be awhile.

" Well I guess I'll wait for you, what should I do?" she asked her self. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

" Read a _book_." She said. Katharine looked up at her and cocked her head; she open her mouth looking like she was going to said something but thought better of it. She closed her mouth as she turned on the heel of her boot and walked to the Egyptian history section. Evelyn smiled after her and the looked at the book she held. " I'm going to put you were you belong." She said to the book. She reached over the other side where the T's were and tried to put it back, she stretched and grunted with effort. The ladder was creaking and groaning but she ignored it, and then one more stretch the ladder balanced on two legs; she gasped.

" Katharine." She whispered almost afraid if she spoke any louder the ladder will fall

"Help." She whispered again. She lost her balance and fell on to the book self with a shriek.

Katharine was looking at the Egyptian gods book when she heard a loud bang and a loud shriek. She looked up and cocked her head.

" Evie?" she said, then all of the sudden the book self was falling on top of her, she yelped and gracefully jumped out of the way. She followed the book selves as one by one they fell almost like dominos.

" Oops." She looked at Evelyn who was standing in the middle of the mess.

" ' Oops'? OOPS! You could have be killed, _I _could have been killed; then it's good bye for the Carnahan sisters!" Katharine screeched quietly. Evelyn looked at her worried.

" Are you alr- " she started but was interrupted by the curator.

" What—How c—I – H-how " he stuttered then looked at the Carnahan's, Evelyn put a hand over her mouth and look down were as Katharine looked directly into the curator's eyes, he cringed as the hazel eyes blazed like the sun " Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you!" he shouted pointing at Evelyn, Katharine growled and took a step forward but Evie held her back, He continued, " Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

" I am so very sorry. It was an accident." Evie said softly. He scoffed.

" My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You…are a catastrophe! Look at my library! * Sigh* Why do I put up with you?" he asked. Katharine who was quiet through most of this spoke up.

" You put up with her because she can read and write ancient Egyptian and she can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic and, well she is the only person- well except me of course, but why would I do anything for you- within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why!" she hissed at him. He rolled his eyes

" I put up with her because your father and mother were our finest patrons" he said to her, she cringed at the mention of their parents " Allah rest their souls" he said in a softer tone when he saw how it effected them at the mention of their mother and father, he then looked at Evie " Now I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!" he said in a hard tone. With that he spun of his heel and went back to his office, he's last thoughts were:_ Carnahan's!_

Evie looked at her sister " Thanks Kat, for sticking up for me that is" she said quietly, Kat looked at her and smiled.

" Don't mention it. It was a pleasure… I hate that man " she murmured as they stared around the room. Kat opened her mouth about to say something when a loud thud cut her off. They shared a confused look as they made their way towards the noise. Evie and Kat found their selves in the mummy room, they stayed at the entrance.

" Hello?" Evie called out no one answered, Kat began to walk inside; she pulled out a silver dagger with Egyptian markings on it and the handle had gold swirls on it. Evie gave her a look but followed, not before grabbing a torch.

" Abdul?" she said to a sarcophagus like it was going to answer back, Kat rolled her eyes as her sister continued. " Mohammed? Bob?" she said her voice got higher at the end. Kat snorted at the last name. Bob? There was another thud; Evie gasped as Kat held her dagger tighter. They made their way to the sarcophagus where the thud came from. When they got to it Evie looked inside, all of the sudden a mummy jumped out with a screeched. Evie screamed as Kat threw her dagger hitting it in the middle of its head. A masculine laugh came from the sarcophagus, and their Big brother Jonathan Carnahan sat up.

" Have you no respect for the dead?" Evie said breathless. Jon chuckled as Kat flipped her straight hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. Then she pulled out the dagger and pointed it at him with a fierce glare.

" Of course I do! But sometimes I'd rather like to join them." He said playing with the mummy's arm Kat placed the dagger at the base of Jon's throat.

" That can be arranged." She hissed, she could feel him swallow as he pushed the dagger away from his throat with a finger and grinned nervously at her, she smiled innocently back.

" Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours. Now get out!" Evie said smacking him on the cheek.

" My dear sweat Baby sisters…(hiccup) I'll have you …know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note." He said getting out

" ' High Note'. Ha!" Kat laughed

" Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library…and the Bmbridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." She said sitting down.

" What! Those sons of a b-" Kat started

"Language!" Evie scolded, Kat raised an eyebrow she thought it was strange that her younger sister had to scold her like a child, but she was always the mature one in the family. Kat looked over at Jon and inclined her head towards Evie, nodding Jon walked over to her with Kat by his side they kneeled down beside her and grinned.

" You'll always have us old mum." They said together Evie smiled at them happy to have two of the people she loves the most with her.

" Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." He said walking back to the sarcophagus raising the mummy's leg looking for whatever the hell he was looking for.

" Oh no, Jonathan not another worthless trinket" she whined

"You want some cheese to go with that whine?" Kat smirked as Evie Glared at her.

" If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…" Evie trailed off as Jon Held it out in front of her. Kat lend in to get a better look; in the middle of Jon's hand was a black puzzle box. " –Sell for you." She finished

" Where did you get this?" Kat Said softly as Evie gave it to her

" In a dig down n Thebes." He said looking at her " My whole life I've never found anything, Kat, please tell me I've found something." He pleaded as Kat looked at the inscriptions on the puzzle box. She place her fingers on the right marks and it suddenly opened with a click

" Jon," Kat whispered as she pulled out a map Jon swallowed.

" Yes?"

"I think you found something." She said and looked at her siblings with a wicked grin.

Please Review and Please tell me what you think


	2. No the other Hamunaptra!

A/N sorry for not updating soon enough I had some personal issues

Chapter one: No the other Hamunaptra

"SO…what the hell are we doin in the Ass's office?" Kat asked not really paying attention, while swinging her knife around. The curator shot her a glare and went back to studying the map.

"You see that cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Seti the first, I'm sure of it." Explained Evie as she walked around the desk to stand by the curator. Kat put her knife in its sheath and raised an eyebrow, finally finding something worth listening to.

"Perhaps." The curator said doubtfully.

"And perhaps you're just an annoying old man who hates children." Kat smirked.

"Katherine!" Evie scolded as Jon snickered, then he spoke up

"Two questions." He said walking over to the other side of the curator. " Who the hell was Seti the first and was he rich?" Kat rolled her eyes at her brother she answered

"Yes, Yes He was."

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty…said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." Evie clarified. Jon looked like a child in a candy shop.

"Good, that's good. I like this fellow; I like him very much." He exclaimed while walking back to his younger sister and rapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kat scoffed " of course you do. Anything with the word gold in it you come like a dog being called by his master." Jon pretended to look hurt.

Evie rolled her eyes and got back to the situation at hand " I've already dated the map. Its almost 3,000 years old."

"Jesus!" exclaimed Kat, as she stared at the brown tinted map, she then shrugged. "Eh, I believe it."

" And if you look at the hieratic just there…well its Hamunaptra." She said ignoring her sister.

Kat almost chocked on her own spit.

' Holy mother of god' she thought.

"Dear god, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars not treasure hunters." The curator said putting the map down to look at Evie.

"Uh, correction. Your scholars, I'm however not." Kat pointed out, the curator gave her a 'shut up' look before turning back to her sister.

"Hamunaptra's a myth, told by ancient Arab storytellers…to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." He continued

"Yes, yes I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of the mummy-"

"Whoa, whoa wait! MUMMY! Who said anything about a fucken mummy? Christ." Kat rubbed her eyes as she took in everything.

" Calm down. My research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Evie said to calm her older sister

"Shit eve. We still have the problem with the mummy! I mean yeah-living things I can handle but non-living things, come on! Knowing you, you'll probably be the one to awake the damn thing."

"KAT!" Evie said offended

"What? I'm stating facts."

"Whoa, ladies calm down your both pretty. Now are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?" Jon asked

"No, Jon the other Hamunaptra." Kat snapped sarcastically

"Yes the city of the dead. Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Kat groaned

' Why eve? Why say that'

"Y-yes, yes I-I-in a big underground treasure chamber." Jon stammered as he held his hands up showing how big.

"Heh." The curator grunted

"Oh come on everybody Knows the story." Jon protested " the entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. The whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes taking the treasure with it."

"Now we cant have that…can we?" Kat smirked at her brother slyly

"As the Americans would say its all a fairy tales and hokum—Oh my goodness! Look at that!" the curator exclaimed as the map caught on fire.

"Fuck!" Kat yelled grabbing the map and stomping on it to get rid of the flames.

"You've burnt it! You've burned off the part with the lost city." Jon cried

"Its for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned." The curator said 'wisely'

'Don't say ever to the Carnahan's. Its not in our vocabulary'

******Page Break*****

"Come, come! Step over the threshold." A fat man with a turban said to the Carnahan's as they looked for a certain man.

Adonis ever loyal trotted by his mistress, as she walked beside Jon.

"Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." He continued

Kat snorted, " No wonder he smells." She whispered to Jon.

"You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Evie angrily whispered

"Well, I was mistaken." He said carelessly

"You lied." She cried accusingly

" He lies to everybody, Eve. What makes you so special?" Kat said glaring at countless men who where eyeing her up and down.

"We are his sisters!"

She snorted. "Well that just makes us more gullible."

"Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!" Evie exclaimed

"Picked his pocket, actually." Jon corrected

"Stole, Picked a pocket. What makes a difference?" asked Kat

"So I don't think it's a very good-"

"stop being so ridiculous!" Evie cut him off as he tried to drag his sisters away from the prison.

"Yeah Jon don't be a pussy!" Kat smirked. " What exactly is this fellow in here for?" she sneered at the disgusting man.

"This I do not know." He said while leaning up on the prison bars. "But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?" Evie asked curiously. Kat crossed her arms impatiently while Adonis whined at his mistress's annoyance.

"He said he was just looking for a good time." He answered just when the doors busted open and the guards dragged a man out.

Kat busted out laughing " Oh my god! I like this guy!"

The man grabbed the bars as the guard hit him with a club. Kat finally got a good look at him, and sucked in a breath. His piercing blue eyes gave her a chill up her spine, he was dirty but she could tell if he were cleaned up he would be a very handsome man. Hmmmmm, Kat smirked, just her type.

"This is the man you stole it from?" Evie said in disbelief

"Yes, exactly. So why don't we just go sniff a spot of tiffin- " Jin started nervously

"Who are you?" the man asked then he glanced at the brunettes, blue eyes lingering on Kat. "And who's the broads?" he said rudely.

" 'Broads!" Kat and Evie said in angry.

" Now wait a goddamn moment." Kat raged, the man looked up at her in surprise. Not everyday you see a women swear. " I am no broad!"

" Its true." Jon mumbled " I'm surprised you're not in one of these cells right now."

Kat chuckled deviously "My secret is that I don't get caught."

"Well, anyway," Jon said getting closer to the cell " I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word" Kat snorted yeah fucken right. "But these are my sisters, Evie and Kat."

"How do you do?" Evie said ever so politely

"Hey." Kat nodded to him as she smirked at him.

"Oh well. Guess they're not a total loss." He said, and then Kat lost it.

"Oh hell no!" she grabbed his rags that he wore and put him closer to her face. " Listen here you asshole, you can shove your word right up your as-"

" Katherine!" Evie said astonished at her sister's behavior.

"What?" she whined letting go of him and walked to Evie. The blue eyed man staring at her in awe and respect.

" Stop it this instant."

"You ruin all my fun, Eve!"

At that moment the warden shouted in Arabic " I'll be back in a moment."

"Oh take all the time you need." Kat smiled 'sweetly'. As the warden walked away she muttered " Good riddance." Making the chained man smirk in amusement.

"Ask him about the box." Jon whispered to Evie.

"Um, we found –uh, hello excuse me." She said pulling his attention off Kat. The man looked at her annoyed "We both found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it." Evie said while smiling kindly at him. \

"No"

"No." Kat repeated like the word was foreign to her.

"No. You can to ask me about Hamunaptra." He said causing Kat to raise an eyebrow and her sibling's shush him.

"Wow he catches on quick." She said

"H-how do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evie asked

"Eve." Kat sighed "Its his puzzle mijig."

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." He said like he was talking to a three year old.

"Really." Kat drawled looking over her shoulder to see if the warden was coming. Thankful he wasn't. He seems like the kind of man who would take Hamunaptra for granted.

Jon had to push his luck.

"But how do we know that's not a load of pigs wallow?"

"Do I know you?" blue eyes asked with a look in his eye as he pointed to Jon.

"No, no. I've just got one of those faces." He replied nervously

Then the mans fist shot out and Punched Jon right in the face. As that happened Kat snickered, but she stopped as one of the guards hit him.

"Hey!" she snapped, the man smiled slightly. Jon groaned as Kat stepped over him, stepping on his side.

"Have you really be to Hamunaptra, or is that a load of shit?" she asked him looking straight into his eyes, her hazel eyes shining with hope and amazement.

"Yeah, I was there." He smiled cheekily

"Swear?"

"Every damn day." His answer made her smile.

"That's not what she meant." Evie said to him.

"I know what she meant. I was there. Seti's place. City of the dead " he said waving his chained arms around.

"Could you show me." Kat asked. " I mean the location. We could do this the hard way; my favorite or the easy way. That one I don't like so much." She smirked. He smiled slightly

"You want to know?" he asked

"Duh, I just asked you didn't I?" she rolled her eyes

"Do you really want to know?"

"Christ. Yes!"

He motioned a finger for her to come closer, she hesitated but came closer. He suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her straight on her lips.

"Then get me the hell out of here." He snarled. The Guards started beating on him and they fought a little. "Do it lady!" he shouted as they dragged him out.

"Where the hell are they taking him!" she snapped at the warden.

"To be hanged; apparently he had a very good time."

"Fuck my life." Kat whispered as she walked with that warden.

-Review and tell me what you think! Oh and there is a picture of Kat on my profile. Thanks for reading! XD I'll get the next chapter up ASAP

"


	3. Did he just call me 'Kitten?

Chapter 3: Did he just call me 'Kitten'?

Kat narrowed her eyes as the blue eyed man was lead to the noose and the prisoners in their jail cells cheered and hooted annoyingly. She stood to her sisters left while the Warden sat to her right.

"I have very bad feeling." She muttered to Evie. Her sister just nodded at her before turning to the warden.

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life." She told the disgusting man.

"Oh, so we're auctioning his life." Kat nodded. "Swell."

"Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang."

Kat sneered at the warden. "That's barbaric!"

The warden just grinned at the older women before turning to the man as the nose was tied around his neck.

"200 pounds!" Evie exclaimed.

"Proceed!" the warden said. The man who tying the noose tightened it, making the other one grunt.

"300 hundred pounds."

"Any last request, Pig?" the executioner asked

"Yeah. Loosen the knot and let me go. "She heard him choke out. She chuckled at the man as his eyes looked up at hers.

The idiot of the man looked up at the warden and spoke.

"Yahemar!" the warden yelled in disbelief. "Of course we don't let him go!"

"What. An. Idiot." Kat snorted.

"500 hundred pounds!" Evie desperately bargained. The warden shouted in Arabic.

He turned to Evie. "And what else? I'm a very lonely man."

"Bastard!"Kat snarled as he placed a hand on her little sister's thigh. Before she knew what she was doing her hand shot out and punched the warden right in the nose. The warden jerked back and clenched his bloody nose as the jail mates laughed at his pain.

"Yalla tlak!"

"No!" Evie shouted jumping up.

"Eve!" Kat whispered pulling the panicking women to her. "Take care of the warden I'll be back."

"Kat what are you going to do?" Evie yelled after her, but she was ignored as her sister ran out o the stands.

Kat ran down the stairs and jumped over the railing.

"Adonis." She whistled. The wolf's ears perked up and he trotted to his mistress.

"Listen very closely, boy." She said looking into his dark eyes.

Evie stared at the man in horror as he choked and gagged for air.

"Ha ha. His neck did not break." The warden cheered quite happily. The prisoners went wild. "Oh, I am so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death." The prisoners started cheering in Arabic, excited for what was going to happen

Evie felt a bile rise in her throat and thanked god the Kat wasn't here; she would have strangled_ him_.

The man grunted as her struggled to breathe, and Evie did the only thing she could think of.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra." She told the grinning Warden.

His head snapped to hers in shock.

"You lie." He sneered

"I would never!" she gasped deeply offended.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows the where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Truly?" he raised a finger.

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you-"

A loud snarl echoed through the crowed as the prisoners parted to let the black wolf race threw. He ran up the plank swiftly and pounced on the executioner; his sharp canines ripping onto the soft flesh on his arm.

"What!" the warden exclaimed.

"Kat." Evie whispered as she saw her outlined figure in the crowd.

"We'll give you ten percent." She said hopping she'll stop this whole mess before blood spills.

"Fifty percent."

"Twenty."

"Forty." He fired back.

"Thirty." She snapped

"Twenty five!"

"Ah, deal." She grinned thanking the gods for the man's stupidity.

"Ahh. Cut him down!" he ordered. One man raised the axe, but before he could bring it down Kat's knife cut the rope easily. The man landed with a thud, groaning in pain.

"Hey." A voice called making him looked up to see those gorgeous hazel eyes. "You ok, pal?" she grinned before looking over to the snarling wolf as he stubbornly held on to the man's arm as other tried to pull him off. "Adonis. Enough." She said calmly and almost immediately he released his hold and galloped to her.

Kat and the man looked up at Evie as she looked smugly down at them.

"You never answered my question." Rick looked over at the women, Kat if he remembered correctly.

"And what was the question?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." He replied cheekily. She nodded.

"Good. Hate to have a handsome guy like you killed." She flirted.

He grinned as he shrugged.

"Kat!" She looked over her shoulder to see her brother and sister wave her over.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, blue eyes." She smirked jogging over to her siblings.

"You too." He whispered. .

*Time skip*

Kat bit into an apple as she and her siblings walked into the Giza port, their luggage behind them.

"Do you really think he's going to show up?"

"You have trust issues, sis." Kat told her taking another bite of the delicious fruit. "It's rather unattractive."

"Yes undoubtedly, knowing my lick." Jon said bitterly. "he may be a cowboy, but I know his kind. His word is his word."

Kat chewed thoughtful before swallowing . " And do tell how do you know his kind, Jon?"

"None of you business, little sister." He waved her off. She rolled her eyes, throwing the apple core into the water.

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." She told them.

"How rude. I think he's quite handsome. Which is saying something with the way he looked." Kat mused.

"Anyone I know."

Kat turn around, her mouth open to greet the familiar voice. Jaw dropping she gapped at the handsome man in front of her. His hair was neatly cut and he was clean of dirt. He wore a tan jacket and trousers and he carried a brown traveling bag.

"Well, you cleanup nicely." She smiled at him. He smirked and looked to her brother when he playfully socked his shoulder.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jon chuckled nervously as he shook his hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing." Rick said sarcastically as he checked his wallet.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner."

"Bullshit!" Kat glowered. "You steal from me, millions of times! And I'm your sister!"

Rick chuckled as Kat chided her brother as if he was a little boy, and by the way he look down guiltily he looked like one too.

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the-"he mocked a punch.

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the time." His eyes flickered to Kat and Rick had to hold back a laugh.

"O'Connell. I know I said this once. But if you're just pulling us along, I will kill you." Kat smiled sweetly.

"You'll kill me?" he repeated. "Kitten let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood." He stared into her eyes for a moment before looking away. "Let me get your bags."

He walked away leaving the Carnhan's staring after him in shock.

"Yes, yes you're right. Filthy rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all." Jon mocked Evie.

"Kitten?" Kat asked looking at her siblings. "Did he just call me 'Kitten'?"

Her brother and sister looked at each other and snickered as their sister stalked after Rick O'Connell.


End file.
